


Hold on to me

by Corky615



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corky615/pseuds/Corky615
Summary: T.K Strand had always had an adventurous life as a firefighter, but he knew one thing that was for sure, that living in Texas wasn't for him. After a rough break up with Carlos and the news that his parents were expecting another baby, T.K decided to move away to LA. He needed to find himself again, alone without the help of his father or his friends, and what better place to go then to a place with familiar people.Okay I really suck at summaries.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my best friend had been dying for a fanfiction about T.K and Buck ever since the crossover episode, so being the friend that I am I decided to write her one. So I hope you all love it like I do.

T.K and Carlos had been on the rocks for a while, ever since they met his parents. T.K had tried to understand what Carlos reason behind it was but he couldn't accept that. He knew that his boyfriend was afraid of how unaccepting his parents might be of his relationship with T.K but he couldn't keep going like they were. The constant fighting about when they were going to see each other, or Carlos always getting upset that T.K would just run into danger without thinking. It was always fighting between the two of them lately and T.K couldn't take it anymore, he had had enough of the constant lies and arguments over stupid little things; of course it didn't help that his parents basically dropped a bomb onto him a couple weeks before him and Carlos had a huge fight. T.K had tried to be rational about his mother and father deciding to have a baby, but he couldn't, he didn't like the idea that he was no longer going to be the center of attention. He didn't like that Carlos thought that it was really not up to him; everything just seemed to fall apart. 

It wasn't long before T.K had made the biggest decision of his life, he decided that even though he loved Carlos with all of his heart he needed to find himself again. He needed to find a place where he didn't feel like he was constantly being watched by his father or by the man he loved. T.K was twenty six years old and had barely been away from his parents long enough to know who he really was. It had been a really hard decision, and of course T.K decided to end his relationship with Carlos and decided to tell his mother and father that he was moving away, moving to another state for a matter of fact. He remembered how Buck would text him about how the 118 is always looking for new recruits and that he'd be a great asset to the team if he ever decided to leave his father. 

Now the conversation with his parents didn't go over well at all. "Tyler, you have never been more then half hour away from your father and I, and now you want to move to a whole other state," his mother Gwen sighed worried that she would never see her son again, worried that he might fall back into old habits. "What on earth made you make this decision?" he father questioned, but of course T.K sat on the couch with his arms crossed. 

"No matter what you say or how much you beg me to stay, I can't. I love you both, but I know that I need to leave. I know that I need to find myself again and that involves being without the both of you," he paused for a moment swallowing the lump in his throat. "Everything with Carlos and now the baby, it's just all to much. I know that dad is fine now and he has you mom to take care of him, so now it's my turn to go and take care of myself for once, so that you don't have to keep treating me like I'm breakable or something."

Those words came off his mouth more as an insult then he had intended it to be, but his parents knew him better then anyone else did. They knew the kind of things he had done in his life and they had a right to worry about him, but he was no longer a child, no longer someone that they could tell when to eat and breath. He needed some air, he needed time and space, and that wasn't going to happen staying back here in Texas.

"I just don't understand," his mother whined her hormones getting the better of her. "I can't imagine you being that far away from me again." she sobbed into her hands walking out of the room. 

Owen Strand stepped forward letting his ex-wife go about whatever she needed to do, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to console her right now. "Look son," he paused sitting next to him on the couch, "I know that life has giving you some pretty hard cards right now, but I promise you that moving away isn't going to solve any of them. Leaving all of this behind, leaving us behind, what do you think that's going to do to your mother?" Owen asked placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know what it's going to do to me dad, I know that it's going to eat me alive if I stay even another week here. I need to go, I need you to believe that I will be okay. I will call you every night and text everyday if that makes both of you feel better. I promise to come visit when mom has my little brother. I promise that I'm not abandoning either of you, but trying to find me." T.K stated.

His father didn't even respond, he just gave a soft squeeze to his shoulder and nodded. There was no needed to fight about it anymore, there was no need to try and keep him from staying when he clearly didn't want to.

\---------

It had been a couple of weeks since T.K had moved to L.A and he was still trying to find his footing. He of course was forever grateful that Buck had let him crash at his place while he was apartment hunting, it was kind of nice having someone around that wasn't trying to hit on him all the time. L.A was a big place, probably as big as Texas or even New York, but it was definitely better then being constantly watched by your parents. Buck had made him feel like he didn't have to constantly be watched all the time, that he was free to do whatever he pleased, even if the other firefighter was always trying to convince him to join the 118. 

"I just don't understand why you're so angst it man," Buck paused slipping down onto his sofa next to T.K. "We fought that wildfire together and saved your dad and Hen, that has to count for something. We'd make a badass team. Plus I know just how much you love being in front of all the action as I do." 

Buck wasn't wrong, T.K missed it, and he knew he couldn't stay on Buck's couch forever, sooner or later he was going to have to find his own place or at least start paying rent to the older man. "I'll think about it okay," he paused for a moment flipping on the television. "I swear I'm not going to live on your couch forever."

"I don't know about that man, ever since you and Carlos broke up, and you've moved here you've been all sad and lonely and it's really starting to kill my vibe," the blonde replied. 

"I am not killing your vibe," he coughed back, "When was the last time you had a girl over here, not since you started having heart eyes for Eddie right?" TK knew exactly what he was insinuating, he had seen the way Buck looked at Eddie whenever they were around and being a gay man himself, he could tell when someone was clearly in love with someone who wouldn't give them the time of day.

"Excuse you," Buck choked back "I do not have heart eyes for Eddie, and anyways if I did he is very much straight and he also has a girlfriend anyways." 

TK was a bit surprised that Buck didn't even deny that he was trying to call him out that he was certainly not straight, maybe bi yes, but most definitely not straight. 

"Look let's stop talking about our terrible shitty love lives and watch a movie or something okay." TK added hoping to forget that Buck had even mentioned anything about Carlos or his own love life.

"Fine but I get to pick," Buck huffed stealing the remote from the younger man and flipping on Netflix.


	2. Accidents Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and TK have a rough shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all that have commented, I'm very surprised that it got hit so quickly. Anyways enjoy this next chapter.

It had been about a month since TK left Texas, and in all honesty he could say he didn't miss it at all. He knew his family was there, he had some friends there but LA seemed to feel more and more like home. After a couple of discussions and constant pestering from one Evan Buckley, TK finally decided to join the 118; he knew that he would fit in fine; but he was still worried that it would be the same as being back in Texas. Captain Nash was really nice and TK loved the way he treated everyone like they were his children, Hen & Chimney were always cracking jokes, but of course were totally supportive of TK decision to join the 118. Then there was Eddie who made TK feel a bit on the edge, he could see why Buck had heart eyes for the man, he was of course gorgeous and a dad; who wouldn't have heart eyes for that. But of course TK knew that Eddie was dating someone, a teacher he remembers Buck telling him, and then there was Buck.

Buck had been nothing but kind to TK ever since he made the drastic decision to move to California, and TK was forever grateful to have a friend like Buck. A part of him wished Buck would just realize that Eddie was just a friend and he would come to his senses that there were a lot of great men out there he could have. TK was still very surprised that not even a week ago, Buck had actually admitted that he dated a couple guys back in college, but he never really told anyone about it because he was worried what everyone would think.

He remembered that night pretty clearly. "Look I'll be honest with you man, when I was younger, I used to date a lot of guys back in college, obviously before I dropped out that was. But the only person who knows I like both men and women is Maddie," Buck paused for a moment biting his bottom lip, "and well now you. The fact that you practically called me out when we were back in Texas, almost drove me to not leave there because I figured maybe Eddie would find out and I just cannot deal with losing Eddie as my best friend."

TK was more then understand to say the least, he knew what it was like to have to come out, especially to your parents. But he also knew that Buck's parents weren't the nicest people on the planet either. Loving another man or another women always seemed like a bad idea to Buck, or that's the vibe TK got from him. It was sad though, and he was glad that Buck had admitted it to him, he just wished Buck would just accept that not every person you date was going to be the one for you; he had learned that the hard way.

* * *

Fast forward to his second 24 hour shift and TK was exhausted, he hadn't slept much because someone thought it would be funny to say the 'q' word and now they had endless calls. Most of them were pointless and didn't require for any of them to do anything, but the last call on their shift was something that TK didn't want to remember. It was a rough one to say the least, it was nearing the end of his 24 hour shift (which he was glad Buck had been scheduled to work too ), when they got a call about a five alarm fire in an apartment building. All units were dispatched to the fire and TK knew that they were in for a very chaotic time, a fire that big usually required a lot of search and rescue as well as a lot of water. He could recall the first one he had ever had to deal with back in New York when his father was in the fire department with him, and it was one of the toughest days they ever had to deal with. But TK trusted the 118, he knew that they could get this out, of course he had no doubts about that, but it was Buck he worried about the most because he was reckless and didn't think about what he did before running into the building. Bobby had called for Buck and Eddie to take the side entrance up the stairs to the third floor, where a couple of people were trapped, while Chim and Hen did triage and Bobby and himself went in through the front door up the stairs to the eighth floor to try and find a women's missing daughter.

TK wasn't worried he was prepared for this, he had always prepared for it, of course he knew that everyone would be fine and no one would get hurt. Half way up the stairs, smoke was clouding their vision and Bobby was barely in his sight, "Captain Nash, I hear something," TK sounded loudly, hearing the faint cry of a little girl or maybe it was a cat. Bobby stepped back realizing they weren't even on the eighth floor, but on the sixth, and he kicked the door in to find a little girl covered in smoke standing there cradling a cat. "I h-had to s-save him," she muttered in between coughing. TK didn't even hesitate to grab the little girl, pulling her over his shoulder slightly. "Do you know if anyone else is on this floor?" Bobby asked the little girl.

She shook her head no and he turned around, "Okay team, we found the missing girl, BUCKLEY, DIAZ update please." Bobby called his voice through the radio as TK and himself started crawling back down the stairs with the girl and her cat. "Cap, We found two victims, both are fine a little bit of smoke inhalation but everything seemed to check out," Diaz voiced over, "But Buck, went back into the building to find the third victim," he muttered.

_God damnit Evan_ , TK muttered under his breath and he could feel the tension in the Captains voice, "BUCKLEY REPORT, NOW!" he yelled into his radio. They waited a little for a call back but nothing came, just radio silence. TK's heart fluttered a little when he didn't hear Buck's voice on the radio. Bobby looked at TK as they reached the last landing in the building and the two burst through the doors, Hen and Chimney came running towards the two of them, TK could feel his breath becoming hotter then normal. HIs breathing was heaving but his mind kept thinking about where the hell did Buck go and why. "BUCKLEY I NEED YOU TO REPORT NOW," Captain Nash voice urged him over the radio, and TK could sense that Bobby was just as worried as the rest of the team was. Within a minute the radio came back, "Cap, I-m okay," Buck said back in the radio, but before they could hear whatever else he was trying to say, the radio went dead.

"Cap we need to go and find him," Eddie urges. This was his best friend, and TK knew that Eddie wasn't prepared to tell Christopher that Buck had died tragically in a fire and neither was TK ready to explain that to Maddie. "I understand you're concern Diaz, " Bobby stated back turning to look at the other captain from the other team. "Are all your men and women accounted for?" he asked, the Captain nodded but before Bobby could hatch a plan, Buck came bursting through the side down, with not one but two other victims. TK's heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw him, his mind drifted to the fact that he was one of those men that never gave up. Before anyone would could say anything, everyone was rushing to Buck's side and he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"I got you man," TK stated trying to hold Buck up on one side while Bobby did on the other. "I think we're going to have to send this one to the hospital to get checked out. Make sure all his senses are still intact." he joked slightly. "I'm fine Cap I swear, just a little tired." Buck groaned a little bit. He knew it was protocol usually to go to the hospital after that but he just wasn't in the mood after that call, plus Buck had spent way too much of his time in the hospital. "You say you're fine now and then you're going to end up sick or something because you didn't listen to my orders," Bobby tried to encourage him, sitting him down on the gurney in the ambulance.

"Look just let me check him out Cap, and if I think he needs to go I'll take him, but if he's fine I'll make sure that I keep a watchful eye on him considering I live with him." TK added and Bobby just nodded. TK checked out Buck, remembering that he had his medical training like Chimney and Hen had, and he just shook his head at the older man. "Fuck Buck, you scared the shit out of me. I am pretty sure Eddie and I were prepared to run back in there and save you." he groaned getting Buck's blood pressure. "Did you also think about how mad Cap would have been if you hadn't made it out, or Christopher or Maddie," he paused for a moment _Or me,_ he didn't say the last part out loud, he knew Buck was going to do what Buck was going to do. "Look I'm sorry if I freaked everyone out, but man, you should know I'm a dumbass, you were there when I convinced you that you and I were going to save your father and Hen remember. That's why they call us dumbass and dumbasser," he raised his eyebrow at the nickname Judd had given them. "I'm fine okay, can't we just go home and have a couple drinks and forget this ever happened?" Buck argued with him but Tk nodded. "I'll clear you with Captain Nash, but you owe me a beer or two," TK chuckled a little bit before heading towards Bobby.

"I think we're going to head back to the firehouse, shower and then head home. Buck's blood pressure was a little high, which is to be expected, and he has a bit of smoke inhalation but nothing I'm worried about. I'll make sure he rests cap." Bobby nodded piling himself back into the truck along with Eddie, Buck and TK. He was a little upset, but he knew that no matter how many times he told Buck not to run back into a burning building, he would never listen. Maybe that was the father instinct in him, but Buck had been through hell and back again and always made it back to them; so he wasn't really worried.

* * *

TK and Buck arrived home early in the morning, it had been an exhausting shift and all they wanted to do was rest. TK had decided that he was going to keep a close eye on Buck for the next 48 hours just to make sure he didn't have any problems that he hadn't seen. TK was just glad that the two of them were off for the next two days, after a shift like that, all anyone really wanted to do was either sleep forever, eat all day or just relax. TK was certain he was hungry and he was also certain that after the event of almost less then four hours ago, Buck was too. Setting up stuff to make breakfast, TK urged Buck to go and rest for at least a little bit, "You do know I can cook right, I'm not no Bobby Nash, but I can make a decent breakfast," TK retorted running his eyes over Buck. "Okay but if you burn anything, I'm making you move out," he joked heading up the stairs to his loft.

It was nice having a roommate, even if TK had yet to find himself an apartment, the company of Buck always seemed nice. The two of them spent most of their nights curled up on the couch watching movies or drinking beers talking about how tragic their dating lives were. Having a friend like Buck, made TK feel happy, he was glad that Buck didn't mind him being around all the time, or the fact that he didn't feel the need to move. A little bit over an hour had passed and TK had ended up making the biggest breakfast he had ever made, it had been a while since he had cooked anything for anyone. The last time he cooked for someone it was Carlos and that was a vacant memory he didn't want to remember. Buck had finally made his way down the stairs, to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, orange juice and so much more.

"You know when you said you were going to make me breakfast, I didn't think you were going to actually make me an entire feast." Buck grinned from ear to ear sitting down at the island. "If you tell me you made orange juice from scratch I will marry you right now," Buck implied grabbing a cup and pouring himself a glass.

"Slow down there Buckley, I think you'd have to actually take me on a date first before you marry me," TK chuckled back raising his eyebrows. Even the fact that Buck would even mention that to TK kind of sent shivers down his spine; he had been living with the man for over a month now, and he had never felt anything more then friendship for him until the events of what happened earlier that day. He knew that the way the two of the cuddled on the couch on movie nights probably didn't help, but Buck didn't feel that way about TK, TK knew he wasn't into him at all. Even after everything that happened with Carlos, TK wasn't even sure he was ready to admit that he liked someone else.

Sitting down on the seat next to Buck, TK place and plate in front of him. "I think you need to eat after the crap of a day we've both had," he reminded him. TK didn't really want to think much about it, he had come so close to losing his father more then once in his life, and he really didn't want to lose Buck. It was hard to say though because as much as he knew this was part of his job, some part of him wished Buck had more sense then he did.

Buck just nodded at the younger male before looking at his own plate and shoveling the food down his throat. TK was surprised to see how fast Buck was eating, he had to yell at him a couple times to slow down so he wouldn't choke, of course the other just shrugged it off as it was nothing. "You know I'm a grown man right? You don't have to keep acting like I'm going to die or something," Buck replied standing up with his empty plate and walking over to the sink. 

"I know but I promised Cap, I would keep a close eye on you," TK replied back before taking his own plate to the sink as well. "I just worry about you, you know. Isn't that was friends are supposed to do." 

Buck looked at TK for a moment and nodded, "Yes but it's fine man, I'm fine, just a bit tired but that doesn't matter. I made it out in one piece and you should just be glad for that."

TK knew he was right but a part of him still worried about him, worried about what if he hadn't come out alive. "You know I almost ran back into that building to find you?" he explained. He didn't make eye contact with Buck when he let the sentence fall out of his mouth. He didn't want to seem like he was coming off to strong, they hadn't known each other long enough for anything to happen, and of course Buck had only just admitted that he had a thing for men. 

Buck leaned against the counter and chewed on his bottom lip, "What good would that have done if you ran back into the building after me?," he paused for a second, "One you could have gotten hurt and two Bobby would have been pissed and three, if you had gone back in and I came out we'd both be wondering what the hell happened to one another." 

"Okay I know that, but" TK trailed off, deciding against finishing his sentence. He couldn't tell Buck that he had a thing for him, what kind of roommate would he be if he tried to make a move on him, plus TK was just getting over Carlos.

"But what?" Buck questioned, his mind curious as to why TK was suddenly trying to hide something from him.

TK looked back down at the floor leaning against the island only a couple inches away from the taller man. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready to explain how he was feeling, he wasn't ready to tell him that he scared of losing him. He knew that Buck only thought of him as a friend and nothing more then that and he didn't want to ruin that. But there was still that tension in the air, tension and quiet, Buck didn't say anything just stood their trying to figure something out, while TK just played with the string on his pants. 

It was awkward for about five minutes before Buck finally said something, "Did you actually think my dumbass was going to die?" he stated softly. "You know I wasn't going to leave you like that, I couldn't do that to you, or Maddie or Eddie or Christopher or Bobby or anyone at the firehouse." he took a deep breath. "I'm not just an idiot sometimes, I had to save them and I'm certain your dumbass would have also done the same thing if you were in the same position." 

Well of course Buck was right, TK could give him that, and a smile crept to his face as he looked up into the other man blue eyes, there was a haze of them and TK just felt a bit of happiness when he heard that Buck mentioned him first. He didn't mention his so called best friend first or his sister but him. The younger man, stepped a bit forward to him closing the gap between the two of them and he locked his own blue eyes on the other blue eyes before leaning into kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe I am moving a little to fast, but I mean technically Buck and TK have lived together for like a month and I just thought that maybe TK would just try something.


	3. More then a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and TK almost have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, bookmarks and kudos. You are all wonderful.

**Buck's POV**

What was even happening right now, Buck couldn't believe that this was even happening. He himself had kissed a lot of men in his day, but this was something he had never experience before. He could feel the sparks flying through his body when he felt TK's lips on his own. The soft touch of them, the taste of maple syrup just lingering there from the breakfast they had just shared. But he didn't want him to stop, and he was afraid that if he didn't respond, TK would pull away or say something and this would all just end then and there. So Buck pushed TK back against the kitchen Island, this time kissing the younger male back with more passion then the other had given him. He could taste those soft lips and he could feel TK arms resting against the Island. "Fuck," Buck muttered in-between his breathes. He wanted more of TK, more of that taste of those gorgeous soft lips on his own. 

He watched as TK pulled away for a moment to catch his own breath. "I'm s-sorry," he heard the other say and Buck just shook his head. Why was he even sorry? Why would you apologize for something like that. Buck knew he had pushed him to the counter and he knew exactly what he himself was doing. Sure TK had initiated the kiss but Buck continued it even more aggressively then the other had.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Buck questioned pulling away a little but not to much because he liked the contact that he had with TK. He wasn't even sure why the other male felt like he needed to apologize for kissing him. Yes of course Buck knew that TK was still getting over Carlos, and yes Buck still had the biggest crush on Eddie; but that didn't mean whatever TK was thinking this could be couldn't actually happen.

Buck had seen it happening before his eyes, even when he tried so hard to ignore the signs. He personally just thought it was because TK was missing home and didn't have a lot of people around here to depend on. Sure cuddling on the couch for movie nights was probably not the best idea for them, but Buck enjoyed that connection, especially now that he knew Eddie was dating someone that wasn't clearly him. TK was a good man, someone who always seemed to lighten up the room, even in the darkest moments. He was a much better person then Buck was; even if TK would disagree and he never wanted him to feel like he needed to apologize for anything.   
  


"I just t-thought," TK trailed off for a moment looking down at the floor, and Buck closed the gap once more between the two of them and lifted the others head to his own. "Never apologize for feeling what you feel." Buck stated pulling him in for another kiss. No one should ever apologize for having the feelings that he had, he knew TK was worried about what could have happened to him during the fire, he also knew that he himself worried about TK's wellbeing as well.

Buck kept his own lips locked on the other for a few minutes longer before picking him up by the waist and lifting the smaller man onto the counter. He heard a moan escape TK's lips and he smirked, once again bringing his lips back to his. One of the perks of being taller then most, was that he always had the advantage of taking control. Buck liked when he got to take control. He liked that he could show someone how much he cared about them, even if he wasn't sure they felt the same way. But somewhere in the back of his mind Buck felt like TK wanted this just as much as he did, why else would he have kissed him. 

With one hand gripping the side of the island and the other behind TK's back, Buck pressed an even harder kiss against the other's lips before breaking from them and trailing down to his neck. It was like college all over again and Buck was here for it, he felt his eyes drift up a couple of times to see TK's reaction and it only made Buck want more then what they were doing. TK was so receptive to everything that was happening that Buck could feel his pants getting a little tighter, it was a good thing he had chosen to throw on sweats instead of jeans this time around.

"We s-should m-move," TK stated his breath shaking and his hands trying to keep his balance on the island. 

Buck heard those words and didn't even hesitate, he helped TK off the Island before holding onto his hand and dragging him up the stairs to his loft. The one that TK barely ever saw, the one that hadn't had anyone in it since Ali, the one place Buck knew he would rather share with someone that actually cared about him. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe sleeping with someone who is supposed to be your friend was a bad idea, but Buck felt an attraction and he wasn't going to let it not happen. 

* * *

TK waisted no time pushing Buck against the wall and letting his hands pull on the hem of the other mans shirt. TK wanted to see what was under all that fabric, he wanted to see all the scars, all the tattoos and of course every other part of that perfectly ton chest. Buck grunted a little bit as he hit the wall and his own hands were cupped on the younger male's ass. With one swift movement Buck was already pealing off TK's shirt and his own. It was almost as if they had done this so many times before, but they hadn't but none of it was new to either of them. TK had had his fair share of relationships with men, after all he was gay and Buck had his fair share with both men and women, but this was totally different.

Something felt different to Buck, almost like he craved the other. He was amazed at how beautiful TK looked in front of him, shirtless and all. He couldn't imagine that this was happening but of course it was and he wanted nothing more then to share this with him. Pushing the other male back onto the bed, he heard TK hit the bed with a soft thud and he grinned. "Fuck Tyler, you never told me you looked this amazing," he growled kissing the male down the chest. 

TK's hands found Buck's hair and he pulled a little bit on it, which Buck grunted loudly. "These need to go," Buck stated pulling on the hem of the other's pants. TK grinned for a moment and shifted his hips up so Buck could remove his pants. The older male kept one hand firmly on the mattress while the free hand slipped the other male pants off, tossing them to the other side of the room. "Fuck," he whispered at the sight of TK just in his boxers. 

"You're gotta go too," TK grinned shifting his body upwards so that Buck could feel his hard cock inside his boxers. 

Buck nodded moving off the bed for a quick moment, slipping off his own sweats and tossing them to wherever the other fabrics had decided to gather. "You're such a fucking tease Ty," he whined, climbing back onto the bed over top of TK.

"And what are we going to do about that Evan." TK replied back keeping his blue eyes locked with the others blue eyes. 

Buck felt a smile form on his lips and he himself grabbed both of TK's arms and pinned them against the mattress. "I think something can be arranged," he added licking his bottom lip. He let go of one of TK's arms so that he could remove the fabric that was holding what he wanted most inside. It wasn't long before his own were gone and the two of them were laying there, TK underneath Buck, both naked, with their dicks hard.

The older fire fighter was in awe at how beautiful the other looked underneath him, he was in awe at how someone could ever leave someone like him. It wasn't that Buck craved the sex just as much as TK did, but the fact that he was a kind soul, even when they were like this. 

"God you're so beautiful," he murmured as he let his hand slip down to trace the TK's abs for a moment before stopping and cupping his dick in his hand and giving it a pull. 

"Fuck," TK's words escaped his lips and Buck continues to pump the others dick faster and harder, watching the other squirm underneath him. 

TK moved his own hips along with the motions of Bucks hand and before long you Buck could tell TK was ready to come undone, "Come for me babe," he murmured in his ear speeding up a little bit. Before TK could even reply to Buck he felt his whole body shiver and he came all over Buck's chest. 

"Well fuck, that was hot," Buck noted before rolling over and plopping himself down next to the other. 

"You didn't have to do that you know," TK added turning to look at the other. He himself would have been fine without a hand job but it was nice having someone want to do it for a change instead of the other way around. 

"But I wanted to, I like seeing you so helpless and cute underneath me." Buck grinned from ear to ear grabbing his shirt that had fall next to the bed and wiping off his chest. 

He didn't mind doing it, he didn't expect anything in return because honestly, there was nothing more satisfying then feeling like you did something good for someone. Even if it didn't mean anything to either of them, at least they could have a bit of fun right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is not as good as I wanted it to go, but I swear I'm building up to when they actually are going to have sex, but I kind of just felt like it might be too rushed for them to have it now. Plus I am terrible at writing sex so I apologize in advance.


	4. Let's forget everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for that last chapter. That was not my finest work, I swear the other chapters will get better.

It had been a couple days since, Buck and TK had kissed, and neither TK nor Buck had mentioned it. Everything seemed to fall back into place, much to TK's dismay, he himself wanted something more out of this relationship they had, but he could still sense that Buck had heart eyes for Eddie. It was hard to explain to someone who was supposed to be your best friend, that you liked them more then just a friend. Did what happened between the two of them ruin something? TK didn't understand any of it, maybe he was young and naïve but he knew that he wanted something more then whatever this was. He had been with anyone since Carlos, he hadn't had anyone touch him other then the way Buck had touched him.

The brunette frowned a little bit as he sat down on the sofa in the firehouse, it was one of those shifts that he was working without Buck, and it was not his favorite. Buck had the day off and had decided to spend it with Christopher and Eddie and TK was not a fan of that. He had nothing against Christopher of course, he was just a little kid and he could see how much he loved that little boy; but he hated the idea that Buck was with Eddie. Sighing, Bobby walked past and placed something on the counter, "You know if sigh any louder I'm sure the whole firehouse is going to hear you."

TK looked up for a second glancing over the counter before looking back down on the floor. "I didn't mean to say do that so loudly, just been thinking too much." he admitted. He couldn't tell Bobby about his feelings towards Buck, the other was practically his son and he was certain that he would probably try and discourage him from those feelings. 

Bobby turned and pulled up a chair in front of TK on the couch. "You know kid, you can tell me anything right? As your captain I think you should know that I'm here for whatever you want to talk about." 

"I don't think you'd understand Sir," TK nodded a little bit. He kept thinking about what Buck was doing right now. He had had the urge to text him and see if he was free for drinks after he was done work, but he knew that probably wasn't a good idea. "Like I get you have this whole dad vibe thing going on for the rest of the crew here, but I feel like I just need to figure this out on my own." he shrugged, looking back down at his feet. 

"Okay Kid," Bobby paused for a moment, "You're starting to make me sound like a really old man, and I find that offensive, but I'll let it slide this time. But I do believe that whatever is going on in that stubborn head of yours you should probably let it out."

TK was certain that Bobby was right, but he still didn't know how to explain it again. "Well it's about Buck," he mumbled under his breath. Bobby's raised his eyebrows and let a smile creep across his face. 

"Is it about the fact that you clearly want to be more then friends?" Bobby stated.

"What do you mean by that?" TK asked.

"I see the way you look at him kid, you look at him the same way he looks at Eddie. I know that maybe he might not feel the same way about you, but I do think that you should tell him. I know that when he almost didn't come out of that building the other day, you were about ready to run in there and get him." Bobby knew his crew better then most people did. He knew that he could tell when one of them had a crush or when one of them was really hurting inside. Everything that had happened with Buck and his family and everything that had happened with Eddie's family, he knew about every single person in his firehouse.

TK was speechless, he didn't know how to respond to what Bobby was insinuating. He just kept looking at the floor, he kept thinking about how he was going to tell Bobby or Buck about all these built up feelings he had. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," TK stated before shifting over a little bit. "I don't have a crush on Buck and even if I did, he'd never want to be with me. I'm not his type." he frowned. Buck was clearly stuck on Eddie and even if Eddie had a girlfriend, and even after what had happened between them, TK was certain Buck would never wanted to be more then just friends. 

Bobby stood up and placed a hand on TK's shoulder, "Listen I'm not going to make you confess you're undying love for Buck, but I do think that you should at least consider it." he gave him a soft squeeze before heading back into the kitchen.

TK was about to make another comment when he was saved by the bell. He jumped from his spot on the couch and slide down the pole and towards the truck. It was the save he needed to get his mind off of what he had just discussed with Bobby.

* * *

The call had ended up being a bigger then TK had thought it was going to be, turns out that someone had accidently set the science lab on fire, and it ended up spreading throughout the school. It had taken pretty much the 118 as well as another firehouse to put out the fire. TK was forever grateful that no one had ended up seriously hurt, a couple of the kids, ended up with second degree burns and some smoke inhalation, but other then that everyone was okay. 

The ride back to the firehouse was quiet, and TK was just glad he had gotten a text from Buck saying he'd be home later with some pizza. It was one of those things that TK loved most about Buck, he was always calling his place their home. It was almost as if the two of them were together, even if they weren't. He couldn't wait to go back to the apartment and see Buck. He had missed having shifts with him, most of the time their shifts were the same, but the last couple days they had been switched around. 

It was never really a bad thing for Buck and TK to work opposite of each other, it was nice to have some alone time here and there because the two of them lived together and did almost everything together. Most people just assumed they were together by the way the acted in public, but Buck would just brush it off as if it was nothing and of course TK would be crushed by that. He wanted something more then this, even after all this time they had been doing everything together, other then the fact that TK slept on the couch. 

Once back at the firehouse, TK jumped out of the truck and heading up to the showers, he really wanted to get the smell of ash and soot off of him before heading home. The shower was nice and relaxing for TK and the water just brushed away all the feelings he had talked about earlier with Bobby. He had planned to go back home and sit down next to Buck and watch a movie, and forget all those stupid feelings he was feeling inside of him.

* * *

Finally arriving back to the apartment TK had shared with Buck, he let himself in to find Buck sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. He could tell the older male was struggling to find something to watch on Netflix and he grinned from ear to ear putting his bag down near the door. TK skipped towards the couch and plopped down next to Buck. "So did you decide if we should watch that new true crime documentary or binge a new show?" he asked taking one of the beers off the table for himself. 

Buck handed TK the remote, "How about you pick for me, you know I suck at deciding what we're going to watch." 

TK knew that was true, most nights that Buck had to chose what they needed to watch, he would just scroll over and over again until they both fell asleep. So TK took the remote and settled on a true crime documentary neither of them had seen.

The documentary wasn't as interesting as they thought it would have been, TK had ended up eating half the pizza himself because Buck had passed out next to him. TK had shifted a little bit on the couch and decided to turn off the tv and clean up while Buck was asleep. TK closed the pizza box and collected the beer bottles and placed them in the recycling and the box inside the fridge. He threw a couple of dishes from earlier into the dishwasher before taking his bag upstairs to the loft so that he could throw his dirty clothes into the laundry. 

Once TK had done that, he grabbed another spare blanket and brought it down with him. He pulled the couch down to turn it into the bed and placed a pillow underneath Buck's head, grinning when he heard him mutter something. "You too buckaroo," he added back before placing a blanket on top of him and setting up another pillow next to Buck. He knew this probably wasn't a good idea, but he knew that he didn't want to leave Buck alone, he knew that he wanted to be next to him. He slipped himself under the extra blanket brushing his his hand over Buck for a second before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. We're going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a flashback to the Tsunami, TK helps him through it. There's a bit of flirting and then a big old plane crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been super busy with work and had writers block for a bit.   
> Also trigger warning for anyone, talks about PTSD, and injuries, and death.

TK had fallen asleep next to Buck on the sofa bed when he awoke to something shaking him. He hadn't realized that Buck was still next to him on the bed; the younger man figured at some point Buck would wake up and move up to his bedroom in the loft, but that wasn't the case. Instead TK was awoken but Buck calling out for help. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, he had shifted in his spot, found his phone and checked the time. The clock flashes 4:35am, and he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. TK sat up right on the bed watching the older larger male for a second. 

**_I got to save Christopher, Christopher._ **

Those were all the words TK kept hearing from Buck, he was in a deep sleep but he could see the sweat that was pouring down his face. TK was a little afraid of what was happening. He himself had nightmares once and a while, especially after everything he had been through, but this was nothing compared to what Buck was facing. The firefighter had remembered that Buck had nearly died trying to save Christopher from the Tsunami and he had assumed that's what was going on inside his head right now, he wasn't sure if he should wake him or leave him be.

The words got louder and the movements on the small sofa bed got rougher, TK wasn't sure he could watch this anymore. He turned and got up so that he could get a good look at Buck. "Hey, Hey Buck," he whispered softly shaking one of his arms. "It's just a bad dream, you're safe, Christopher is safe, everyone is okay." he cooed trying to encourage him to wake up.

Buck jolted up from the bed and grasped onto TK, his eyes were filled with tears and his shirt was drenched in sweat. "I thought I lost him Ty," he sobbed into TK shoulder. "He was there and then he wasn't and then I had to tell Eddie that I lost his son." 

TK sat down on the sofa, his body fitting perfectly next to Buck's, and he wrapped his arms around him. "Hey everything is okay, it was just a bad dream," he stated trying his best to make his friend feel better. He didn't know exactly what that day had felt like, he had never had to experience something like that. TK was lucky enough that the worst thing to ever happen to him was getting shot by a kid on a call. 

"But it wasn't just a dream TK, it was so real. I had him there on the fire truck and then he went under water, and he was gone," Buck cried endlessly trying to find away to calm himself down.

The younger man wanted so bad to fix this, but he wasn't exactly sure how, he knew Buck had started trying to see someone, about whatever it was that was bugging him; but he didn't know if it was helping. He rubbed Buck's back a little trying to get him to stop crying, it was so weird having a 6'2 man crying into his shoulder, but it wasn't all that bad. Carlos was taller then TK and most of the time TK was the one that would cry into the others shoulder, but he liked the idea of trying to help Buck through whatever this rough patch was. 

"I know Evan, I know," he cooed rubbing smaller circles down his back. "I think you should go and get changed and maybe grab a shower before we go back to bed, we don't need to be up for another couple of hours." TK noted.

Buck lifted his head, locking eyes at the smaller figure, "Okay, but can you lay next to me til I fall asleep. Or just stay next to me in bed just in case this happens again." he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Of course I will stay with you till you fall asleep Buck, I would never leave you. You should know that." TK gave him a reassuring smile before getting up and offering him his hand. The two of them made their way up the stairs to the loft, and Buck grabbed some new sweats and jumped in the shower while TK waited for him.

* * *

The night ended up going slower then TK had thought it would. It had ended up being one of those restless sleeps, that just seemed to make you want to sleep more when you knew you couldn't. He had let Buck take a shower and he spent the entire rest of the night, or morning if you want to be exact curled next to Buck. The daylight had slipped through the curtains just passed seven am and TK had barely slept for more then ten minutes because he kept worrying about Buck. After the shower, Buck had finally fell asleep just after five but had woke up a few times, after that, which cause TK not to get much sleep.

Although he didn't get much sleep that night TK wasn't angry at Buck, he knew that whatever was happening inside the other firefighters head, he knew that he had to make sure he got enough rest. TK was always one who could manage on less then two hours of sleep, he had done so many times when he had helped his dad who suffered severly from PTSD after working at the twin towers. He had spent countless nights staying up making sure that his dad got his rest so that he could go back to work. That was one thing most people didn't know about Tyler Kennedy Strand, he was a man who always put everyone else first instead of himself, because that's what a good man does.

As the clock hit eight am, TK decided that sleep was never going to come, so he slipped out of the bed, doing his best not to wake the other and made his way down the stairs. He was tired, but not as tired as he was expecting himself to be. He was more concerned about how he was going to survive a 24 hour shift without enough sleep. TK was going to make sure that when the shift started to remind Bobby that maybe he could talk to Buck about what was going on. He knew the kind of relationship that Bobby had with Buck and he envied that, because clearly Buck's parents were not as good with him as Bobby seemed to be.

Stepping into the kitchen, TK turned on the coffee machine before heading to the sink to wash the dishes from the night before. He had never been a fan of cleaning, but he learned one thing growing up in a firehouse, that everyone always had to do their share, no matter where they were. The dishes didn't take long to clean, and of course it was nearly 8:30 in the morning before TK had decided to send a text to his dad, who was two hours ahead of them, just to check in. After this shift, he had a couple days off and he had planned to facetime his mother and father, but for now a simple text message would do.

By the time Buck had woken and walked down the stairs, TK had already made breakfast, it wasn't anything fancy considering they had had breakfast before they fell asleep that night, but he was glad to see Buck looking a lot better then he had when he woke from those nightmares last night. "Good morning sleepy head," TK grinned as he poured some coffee into a mug and set it in front of the older man.

"Morning," Buck mumbled slipping into one of the chairs at the counter. He was still exhausted, and TK himself could see that but he was glad that he got some sort of sleep. 

TK placed a plate in front of Buck and grinned, "I know we had this like less the 12 hours ago, but I figured it's the easiest thing to make and it is morning after all." he was not the best cook, but he wasn't terrible. He knew his way around the kitchen and TK had enjoyed cooking breakfast the most. 

"It's fine man, really I'm just lucky anyone cooks for me nowadays, I usually just order something or just go to the firehouse early and see if Bobby is cooking." Buck admitted taking a sip of his coffee. He wasn't quite awake yet and he was trying to put things together. 

TK let a chuckled escape his lips at the thought of Buck always showing up at the firehouse early just to see if Bobby was cooking. He would admit that Bobby was an excellent cook, no one would deny Bobby that satisfaction, and seeing Buck talk about him was always sweet.

TK set his plate down across from Buck and started picking at the eggs on his plate, he personally wasn't super hungry, he was just tired. He was also hoping that today would be a better day then the other day, he didn't want to worry constantly about Buck. TK knew that worry about him was kind of in the friendship code, he worried about all the people at the one eighteen, he worried because he knew all of them had families. Each and every single person there had someone to live for, Chimney had Maddie and a Baby on the way, Hen had Karen and her two kids, Bobby had Athena and the kids, Eddie had Christopher & Buck, well Buck just had Maddie really, but everyone loved Buck. TK saw that from day one, the minute he met the other, he knew they'd be fast friends and here they were so many months later literally sharing breakfast. 

* * *

Noon rolled around a lot faster the TK had expected it to, he was hoping that his shift wouldn't have started for a little while longer, but there was not sinse in waiting for it. Buck and himself had already made it to the firehouse about twenty minutes before the shift had started, just so TK could try and chat with Bobby before any calls came in. Buck had decided to go and see Chimney and try and convince him to name his niece something close to his name and TK found the opportunity to do what he needed to do. 

Bobby was alone in his office, which he figure he would be. There was the odd time he had tried to talk to the Captain, and caught Athena coming out of there. It was sweet to think that after everything both of them had been through they found each other. Sometimes love had it's way of bringing people together. Stepping up towards the door, TK knocked waiting for Bobby to give him the go ahead to come in.

Once inside TK closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the chairs. The office always made him feel as if he was back in Texas trying to have a conversation about something with his father, but this was different because Bobby was his captain and not his father. 

"What's up kid," Bobby asked looking up from the file in front of him. "Did you tell Buck how you feel yet or you just going to let it drag on?" he questioned.

TK shook his head and looked down at the floor, he could feel his face turning pink from blushing, "No I didn't but I did come in here to talk to you about Buck," he stated.

"Oh," Bobby eyes met TK's and he glanced at him. "Is he okay? Did something happen?" 

TK knew Bobby was just worried, Bobby always worried about his crew, but he also knew that Bobby had a bond with Buck that most people would kill for. Like a father and son bond that just happened when Buck walked in the door.

"No, Buck is okay, I think," TK trailed off, "It's just he had like a nightmare last night about the Tsunami and losing Christopher and it was like a really bad one. I don't know if he's seeing anyone about it, even though he said he was getting therapy, I wasn't sure if he's ever done that here." 

Bobby was a little puzzled, the Tsunami had happened almost a year ago, and Buck was still suffering from nightmares. He himself knew Buck was dealing with a lot, but he had thought the kid had overcome that, but maybe there was something more traumatic to it then Bobby had known about. "I've never actually seen him sleep here, he kind of avoids napping when I tell him to, so maybe it's just something that happens at home." The captain shrugged.

"That explains a lot actually," TK nodded, he was glad to know that Buck didn't do it here, but he was also sad because maybe the other was just ashamed that if they saw him like that then maybe they would think less of him. "Maybe he's just afraid of what everyone will think about him if he did happen to have a nightmare about it." TK added. 

Bobby shook his head, "That's a possibility but if he is having nightmares, then maybe he should talk to someone about it, maybe you can convince him to talk about it." 

TK wasn't even sure he could convince Buck to do anything he didn't want to do. He had known for some time now that Buck had been talking to someone, but he wasn't exactly sure if he was discussing anything to do with all the traumatic things that happened to him. The younger man was so amazed how someone could survive a fire truck crushing him, nearly being blown up and then making it through a tsunami. It was beyond anything he could ever think of. He thought Texas or New York was full of surprises but apparently LA had just as much to offer in natural disasters. 

* * *

The shift had started off slow, not more then a couple calls. It was nice to have a slow start to a shift because usually half way through their shift, they would get endless amount of calls. TK knew that if he didn't talk to Buck now about what happened last night, he might not get a chance, til later and he was sure that Buck had made plans to see Christopher.

Stepping out into the garage he spotted Buck cleaning the firetruck, the sun was shining very bright from the windows and he could see the sweat pouring off the older man. _God_ did he ever look so gorgeous. TK couldn't help but admire the older men, he was so much taller then him, and older of course, but Buck never seemed to let that deter their friendship. Buck turned a little bit to face the small man, as he approached him, "So dumbass are you going to come and help me or you just going to keep staring at my ass all day." 

TK felt his face flush a bright red "How do you know I was looking at your ass?" he questioned grabbing the buffer from the table and plugging it in. He didn't think he was actually staring, but maybe he was because he always stared at Buck, he always stared at a man who was as beautiful as he was. 

"Don't try and deny it Strand, you clearly have a thing for asses, mine should not be excluded in that," Buck nodded.

"He's right kid, you've literally been staring at it for like twenty minutes now, and everyone saw it." Chimney chimed in.

TK felt his face go pale, did everyone in the damn firehouse know that he was into Buck, did they all know that he was clearly the gayest person their. He didn't intend to stare at anyone or make anyone feel uncomfortable but here he was now uncomfortable himself. 

"We're just busting you're balls Strand, calm down. You look like you might explode in anger or something." Hen retorted restocking stuff in the ambulance. 

The younger firefighter, shook his head and ran his hands over his face to try and get the colour back into it. "Oh," he let out before moving away from the peering eyes that were the other members of the 118. He really wanted to talk to Buck, but he was about to ask him if they could go somewhere more private when the bells went off. 

Everyone that was already in the garage, jumped over to their gear and put in on and TK sighed a little bit. Guess he'd just have to wait a little longer to see what was going on in the pretty little head of his friend.

* * *

The call was not something TK was expecting, it was almost as if he was dreaming this was happening. He had his fair share of calls back home, especially after the volcano and what not, but this was something out of a dream, he must have hit his head or something and it was him dreaming. Nope. That wasn't the case at all, there was in fact a plane that had crashed in the middle of the 405 high way and disaster was everywhere.

"Alright team, we have a big job to do, this isn't something you see everyday. I want everyone to make sure that they are safe, watch out for one another and make sure that no one ends up hurt." Bobby announced as the parked their rig and climbed out. 

"Holy shit," Buck stated, "Who would have thought a plane would land in the middle of a busy highway." 

"Well I don't think the plane was intended to land Buck, it seemed more like it crashed," Chimney added, grabbing a bag from the ambulance.

"Hen, Chimney, I want you to assess everyone you can for injuries, triage them, attend to the ones who need the most attention, and get help wherever you need it." Bobby stated, "Buckley, Diaz, you go and get that fire out and check to see if there is any survivors in the plane, I'll take Strand with me and we'll check out the seen underneath the plane." 

As the orders were giving out, everyone dispersed and TK followed Bobby, Buck and Eddie towards the plane. It was not a pretty scene to say the least, he had expected that there would be quite a bit of casualties but TK did not want to think about that right now. He had one job, and one job only and that was to make sure he was safe as well as the rest of the team.

"TK I need you to check by the engine make sure no gas is leaking or if anyone is underneath the plane," Bobby ordered.

TK jumped over some down wires, trying his hardest not to step on them just in case they were still live. He had to climb over a crushed car just to get near the engine. When he reached the engine his heart sank a little bit, there was a car underneath it but it was completely crushed. TK didn't hear any movement from under there but he could see some fire. "Uh Cap, the plane is leaking fluid as well as the car is on fire, if we don't hurry up and put this out, it's going to blow." he stated into his radio. 

Buck and Eddie were inside the plane looking to see if anyone was alive. the plane, had split in half on impact and TK himself knew that the chances of anyone surviving that would be slim. He wished it was a better sight, but this was apart of their job, they didn't get to save everyone all the time, but maybe they could save a few other people. 

TK shifted his way back to where Bobby had been. He kept trying to urge Bobby that they needed to get out of here, before anything bad would happen. "Cap, I don't think it's safe to be here, we need to get everyone as far away from this place as possible. If the engine leaks anymore fluid and the car does continue to spread fire, none of us are going to make it out of here alive." 

Bobby felt a tug on his heart strings, he couldn't let his team suffer like this. "Diaz, Buckley, Call out." he ordered into the radio. "Do you have any survivors?" 

"We found one, seven year old little girl, she's fine, maybe a broken up, but everyone else is," Eddie called back and sighed as he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. 

TK heard what the other had said and he felt a little sad, but he was also surprised anyone had survived this crash. TK looked over at Bobby for a moment went he heard someone screaming from near the edge of the bridge. "Please someone you got to help me. My baby, he's stuck inside the car." 

The brunette didn't even give Bobby a warning before running over to a lady who clearly looked in distressed. The cars was hanging over the side of the bridge, the women must have tried to avoid the plan but instead crashed into the guardrail. "Mam, I need you to listen to me carefully, we're with the LAFD and we are going to do whatever we can to get you're son out of that car." TK assured he, but deep down he wasn't even sure he could get to the baby in time before the car would plummet to the ocean below. 

"Cap, I need a hand." TK paged over the radio, trying to wave someone down. Bobby wasn't close enough to him to help him, but Buck and Eddie had just come out of the plane with the little girl so he sent the two over towards him. 

"Strand do not go inside that vehicle without a harness do you hear me." Bobby urged him over the radio. But of course TK wasn't listening, the mother was frantic and time was ticking, everyone was panicking and he didn't have time to wait on Buck and Eddie to hook him up. He had experience both medical and physical, he could handle getting into a car without knocking it over right. It was like when they had to get that lady in Texas who had driven through a tornado and ended up upside down in her car forty feet in the air.

Stepping through the window, he looked at the little boy, who wasn't even a year old yet. His heart stung a little bit thinking about his mom back in Texas, about what it was going to be like to be a big brother. "Hey little man, my name is TK and I'm a firefighter and I'm here to help you." he cooed at the infant. 

The car jolted a little bit when he saw the ashy face of Evan Buckley, "Is he okay?" he asked. 

TK had checked to make sure everything was fine, which to his surprise it was, he just needed to get the kid out of the car seat and in the hands of someone else. The vehicle wasn't going to hold on much longer and TK was worried that neither him nor the infant were going to make it out of here. "Yeah everything seems okay, but the car seat is stuck, so I'm going to have to take him out and pass him to you." TK added.

Getting the infant out was a little harder then he had thought it would have been, but he managed to cut the straps and lift the baby out. Buck was near the broken window when TK had the baby. The car shifted a little and TK held on with one hand hoping it would settle. "Strand you need to get out of there now before that car goes over," Bobby argued over the radio.

TK pushed himself up from the squatting position he was in for the last ten minutes, handed Buck the baby, before the car shifted and fell over the edge of the bridge. TK in it and all. 

"TK!" was all the scream TK could hear coming from Buck and as the car plummeted down, he felt his body rolling over and over again until everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I leave you with a cliff hanger? Of course I did. What kind of person would I be if I didn't. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm glad that you all are loving this story as much as I love writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if anyone thinks this is going to be a Buddie fic, it is not. Eventually my plan is to have TK and Buck end up together but I want to ease into that. But I hope you enjoyed, comments, and kudos are welcome.


End file.
